This invention relates to cameras and to camera-supporting trolleys and methods.
Cameras are expensive, especially high-end video cameras for use in filming television programs and commercials, and those for use in filming motion pictures. It is often necessary to mount such video cameras on mechanisms that permit the camera to be moved for achieving a desired manner of camera movement during a video shoot, such as panning video shots. Such existing mechanisms are very expensive, bulky, difficult to transport, occupy a considerably large amount of space in storage during periods of nonuse, and are difficult to use. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in an improved camera supporting apparatus including a camera supporting chassis having attached clamp wheel assemblies. The clamp wheel assemblies secure opposing supports of a support structure, such as the sidepieces of a ladder, the opposing marginal edges or extremities of a table or bench or the like, etc. The clamp wheel assemblies not only secure camera supporting chassis to supports, but also permit rollered movement of the camera supporting chassis along the supports, allowing panning camera shots with a camera attached to the camera supporting chassis.
Another apparatus embodiment includes a camera supporting chassis having attached first and second wheel sets, and a first clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the first wheel set. A second clamp wheel is attached to the chassis opposing the second wheel set. The first and second wheel sets consist of opposing substantially parallel sets of attached inline wheels. The first clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the first wheel set, and the second clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the second wheel set. A first brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of the first wheel set, and a second brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of the second wheel set. The chassis is furnished with an attached brake, which is adjustable and capable of securing the chassis in place. The first and second wheel sets are adjustable between a first position toward one another and a second position away from one another. In a particular embodiment, a camera is attached to the chassis. In another embodiment, a first support member is secured by and between the first wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and a second support member is secured by and between the second wheel set and the second clamp wheel. In yet another embodiment, a ladder has opposing sidepieces joined at intervals by rungs, in which one of the sidepieces is secured by and between the first wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and the other of the sidepieces is secured by and between the second wheel set and the second clamp wheel.
Yet another apparatus embodiment includes a camera supporting chassis having attached opposing first and second wheel sets, a first clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the first wheel set, and a second clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the second wheel set. The first and second wheel sets consist of opposing substantially parallel sets of attached inline wheels. The first clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the first wheel set, and the second clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the second wheel set. A first brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of the first wheel set, and a second brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of the second wheel set. The chassis is furnished with an attached brake, which is adjustable and capable of securing the chassis in place. The first and second wheel sets are adjustable between a first position toward one another and a second position away from one another. In a particular embodiment, a camera is attached to the chassis. In another embodiment, a first support member is secured by and between the first wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and a second support member is secured by and between the second wheel set and the second clamp wheel. In yet another embodiment, a ladder has opposing sidepieces joined at intervals by rungs, in which one of the sidepieces is secured by and between the first wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and the other of the sidepieces is secured by and between the second wheel set and the second clamp wheel.
Still another apparatus embodiment includes a camera supporting chassis having attached substantially parallel first and second inline wheel sets, a first clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the first inline wheel set, and a second clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the second inline wheel set. The first clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the first inline wheel set, and the second clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the second inline wheel set. A first brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of the first inline wheel set, and a second brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of the second inline wheel set. The chassis is furnished with an attached brake, which is adjustable and capable of securing the chassis in place. The first and second inline wheel sets are adjustable between a first position toward one another and a second position away from one another. In a particular embodiment, a camera is attached to the chassis. In another embodiment, a first support member is secured by and between the first inline wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and a second support member is secured by and between the second inline wheel set and the second clamp wheel. In yet another embodiment, a ladder has opposing sidepieces joined at intervals by rungs, in which one of the sidepieces is secured by and between the first inline wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and the other of the sidepieces is secured by and between the second inline wheel set and the second clamp wheel.
Yet still another apparatus embodiment includes opposing substantially parallel supports, a camera carried by a chassis having attached substantially parallel first and second inline wheel sets, a first clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the first inline wheel set, and a second clamp wheel attached to the chassis opposing the second inline wheel set, in which one of the supports is secured by and between the first inline wheel set and the first clamp wheel, and the other of the supports is secured by and between the second inline wheel set and the second clamp wheel. The first clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the first inline wheel set, and the second clamp wheel is mounted for movement in reciprocal directions in opposition to the second inline wheel set. A first brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of and opposes the one of the supports, and a second brace wheel is secured to the chassis and disposed laterally of and opposes the other of the supports. A brake is attached to the chassis for movement between a first position away from one of the supports and a second position securing the chassis to the one of the supports. The first and second inline wheel sets are adjustable between a first position toward one another and a second position away from one another, and the supports are joined at intervals by rungs.
Consistent with the foregoing summary of various embodiments of the invention and the ensuing teachings, which are taken together, the invention also contemplates associated apparatus and method embodiments.